Utopia
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: In their world, nothing special is allowed. So what happens if it turns out that Lucy is 'above average? One thing's for sure: things will never be the same. / Because their Utopia, was really a Dystopia in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to AngelsFairyTail**

_**based off of **__**Harrison Bergeron**_

**{**_**Happiness is a distant dream for those like me**_**}**

"Hey Natsu,"

"Hi Luce." Natsu put an arm around her, his grin widening.

She blushed lightly, a small smile on her face as well.

"Ready for the math test today?" Lucy asked, her earpiece sending a slight shock into her brain. She jolted, though Natsu ignored; used to it by now.

"Yeah I'm ready for the test."

"Huh?" Lucy looked up to him in confusion as she walked along, wondering what was going on.

"The math test? I'm ready for it, I guess." He shrugged. Lucy shook her head, realizing what had happened.

"Oh yeah, like I was saying..." Lucy murmured to herself, thoughts forming in her brain. Once more, a shock went through her brain, scattering her thoughts like bugs.

"..." Natsu gave her a moment, once again feeling her stiffen in his arms. He wanted to sigh aloud but didn't dare do so, knowing officials could be watching them.

"So are you ready for that math test today?" She smiled up at him. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. He wished they didn't do that to Lucy; send a shock through her just because she was smarter than everyone else.

But that's how the rulers were.

People above mediocre had all types of handicaps; smart people had earpieces like Lucy, athletes were branded with sandbags to keep them at the same pace as others.

Beautiful people wore hideous masks or their faces were reconstructed completely.

It was quite disturbing to Natsu, but no one else seemed to see the evil in it. No one else seemed to care.

But Lucy did.

Lucy saw it all; she was handicapped herself, after all. Seeing Lucy's pained expression every time they blared the shock into her, it disgusted him. He wished he could snap it off of her like a twig, but he knew if he did so the officials would come after him.

But luckily love was acceptable in the society, still it was slowly dying out. No one bothered to love another anymore; too scared to do anything remotely happy.

Because you could love, but if you fell _in _love...

Well, they'd stop you from feel anything unequal to another.

They always knew, like they had planted devices on everyone. If you got above a B(average), then they'd take you away and you'd never be seen again.

Natsu himself had a handicap. He had to wear sandbags during gym and a mask.

He even had to dye his hair.

Everyone was equal in each and every way; minus sexes of course. The government dictated them and demand perfection.

But Natsu wasn't perfect.

He was far from expectation, and it worried Lucy. He could tell each time they were handed a quiz or test, she feared for him. He tried not to think about it though.

Another shock. He gritted his teeth, his arm tightening around her. She looked up at him in worry, the lost look in her eyes tearing at his heart.

"Damn it Luce, we need to get that off of you." He growled out. Lucy's eyes widened and she closed her eyes tightly, stopping in her walk.

"_Don't think. Don't think. Don't think._" She whispered, her face scrunched up in concentration. Natsu realized what she was doing, causing him guilt.

"Lucy..." He muttered, tilting her head up. He gave her a sweet, lingering kiss, trying to distract her thoughts himself. Her brown eyes lit up and she smiled cutely, a cute shade of pink coming to her cheeks.

* * *

"Hello class, today we'll be taking the xinz test." Her teacher announced, her voice monotone. Lucy's eyes widened and immediately settled on Natsu, worry causing her head to wheel with thoughts.

_Zzt. _Lucy jumped, the shock coursing through her. She blinked in confusion, staring ahead of her. What was she doing again?

Ah, oh well.

"I'll pass around the xinz test and will give you precisely 30 minutes." The teacher droned on. Lucy's eyes widened-they were having the xinz test _today? _Her eyes widened and immediately settled on Natu, worry erupting in her.

Déjà vu settled over her, causing her frustration.

The paper was passed to her, and she looked down at it in distaste.

She knew by the end of the day, one of them would be dead.

* * *

"You are dismissed." The teacher reported. All the kids stood up at a regular pace, not even daring to go faster than a walk.

"Hey Luce." Natsu came up to her, smiling. She smiled shakily back, walking along side him.

"Do you think you passed?" She asked, bumping shoulders with her boyfriend. His smile caused her heart to soar, a blush coating her cheeks.

"As if! I think I flunk that." Natsu admitted. Lucy scowled at him, linking their arms.

"You better not have failed!" Lucy scolded, causing Natsu to chuckle.

"Will you give me something if I passed?" Natsu asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Like a prize?" She tilted her head curiously. Natsu nodded his head.

"Like a kiss." He murmured deviously, and she blushed once more.

"But we kiss all the time." She objected, hitting her knees with her bag as she walked.

"Fine then...run away with me." He whispered, his lips pressed to her ear. A shiver ran up her spine before another shock shook her body.

It was the worse shock she had ever experienced. It seemed to burn her brain and cause her ears to ring, her head pounding with agony. She instantly collapsed to her knees, taking refuge between her legs as she whimpered out cries. Natsu instantly bolted to her side, his hand on her back as she cried.

"Lucy? Are you okay, Lucy!" He shouted, worry growing in him. Her tears nearly killed him as she cradled her head, him helping her do so.

He brought her to his chest, stroking her hair with gentleness he never possessed. "Shh, it's okay baby shh..." He whispered softly, trying to soothe the blonde. She jolted once more, another cry coming from her mouth.

"It's okay.." He clenched his teeth, his heart constricting as another cry belted out of her from more pain. No one dared to look at them as they walked past in the halls, only ever staring straight forward.

"Uah!" She winced again, rubbing her temples. Natsu cradled her to his chest, his arms wrapped around her as he tried hopelessly to ease her pain.

She let out another scream. What was happening? She didn't even get the chance to think between the jolts, so why were they doing it? Was it punishment? Was she being superior in some way? It hurt, god it hurt so much. She felt Natsu's comforting arms, but it didn't help the pain go away.

"Damn it! I'm sorry, I'll never think it again! Stop it, stop it!" He cried out, rubbing her back. Suddenly her breath left her and she let out a deep relieved sigh, collapsing into his arms. He held her, his frustrated tears spilling over due to relief.

_I almost killed her..._He thought in horror. Him talking about leaving sent thoughts into her mind, which were sent straight to the governors.

_I'll never do it again, I can't lose her._ Natsu promised Lucy silently, rubbing the back of her neck as she let out deep breaths.

* * *

Natsu walked to school in a sour mood, still shaken up over Lucy. Sure, it had been a week since the accident, but he still couldn't get over the fact that it happened.

"Ohayoo Natsu!" A cheerful voice brought him back to reality, and his bad mood instantly vanished when his eyes met with the breathtaking beauty he so dearly loved.

"Ohayoo, Lucy." He mumbled, kissing her on the temple. She suddenly stopped them both, her eyes filled with excitement.

"What's up?" Natsu questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"So you know how we've been dating for awhile now?" She asked, her voice trembling with nerves and giddiness.

"Yeah?" He responded, he couldn't help but smile also, loving the way she lit up.

"Well since we've been dating, I've been contemplating my feelings." Lucy started, and his eyes widen, slight worry gnawing at his heart.

"Uh huh...?" Natsu said, a lump forming in his throat.

Lucy, noticing his unease, giggled happily and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She pulled back, barely an inch away from him. Her eyes found their way to his and locked, a warmth he'd never seen before in her's.

"I love you, Natsu." She said softly. His eyes widened slightly and his breath escaped him in surprise.

"I love you so much, and I...I wanna run away with you." Lucy confessed meekly, a bashful look on her face. Natsu's mediocre expression melted off of his face, a breathtaking toothy smile capturing it.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia." He whispered against her lips, pulling her waist so she was against him. She giggled into their kiss, her own smile lighting up her face.

"Natsu, let's go, right now. We can make it, we just need to-aah!" Lucy was ripped from Natsu's grasp forcefully, taking them both by surprise.

Natsu's gaze landed on the dreadful sight of an average soldier, his face tight and commanding.

"Under section: 149, Lucille Heartfilia; you are above average. Therefore, extermination is essential." The man's grip tightened on Lucy's arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"No! Let her go!" Natsu hollered, panic shooting through him.

"Natsu Dragneel, it is best that you stay out of this." The man replied in monotone, his dull eyes shifting to Lucy.

"No please!" Natsu cried out, staring at Lucy. Lucy stared back, pale white. Her face was a mask of absolute horror, causing his throat to go dry and his heart cold.

"Extermination is inevitable for Lucille Heartfilia, her IQ is extremely high, threatening us all." The man retorted, already dragging Lucy away.

Natsu watched, pushing forward only to be reprimanded by two more soldiers. He fought, only to watch as Lucy was rushed away, soon put into a car and driven away. The men let Natsu drop to the ground and left.

Natsu sat on his knees, staring down at the ground with wide, round eyes, tears streaming down his face as he stared, unblinking.

* * *

***sometimes when they walked to school they would secretly take their masks off**

**I have an idea for a 'sequel' so if I get enough reviews requesting for one, I'll do it.**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a ton for the reviews! :D **

**IMPORTANT***** This was based of a story! I already disclaimed, so if you've read a short story like this, it's because I based it off of it! ene**

* * *

**{**_**I'm sorry, I'm not what you wanted}**_

He stared at the ground, unblinking.

His mind went absolutely blank, his brain deciding it'd be the best to keep out the pain.

...

...

...

"_LUCY!" _

* * *

Natsu slammed the door to his home closed, rushing up the stairs before his parents could say anything.

"Natsu?" His mother called up in worry. He ignored her, rushing to his room in a hurry. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

Footsteps made their way up the stairs, shaking the floor with every step. With no doubt in Natsu's mind, it's his father. His father pounded on the door, annoyed with his son.

"Natsu? Open this door," his father said rather loudly. More noisy pounding followed this statement. Natsu groaned, leaving the comfortable silence surrounding his bed. He opened the door, staring at the ground.

His father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Natsu looked up to see kindness fill his father's eyes, not anger or annoyance.

"Natsu, we heard what happened to Lucy today." Natsu shot his head up, eyeing his father.

"How?" he asked. His father glanced down the hallway then back at his son.

"It's all over the news," Natsu boiled with anger. His whole body heated and burned with rage. How could they take his personal life and put it on the news? Why would they embarrass and torture him and Lucy like this?

"What the f-" Shocks ran through his whole body, taking away his frustration and replacing it with pain. Natsu landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Natsu shook with each zap, doubling over in agonizing pain.

"Natsu! My baby! Make it stop, Igneel! Make it stop!" His mom shouted. Igneel grabbed his son and shook his shoulders.

Natsu screamed, causing his parents to panic even more. Natsu's chest arched upward, the sound of sizzling flesh filling the place. Igneel roared at the top of his lungs, trying to get his son's pain to stop.

"Wah!" screamed Natsu. Igneel shook the boy with all of his might, scared to death.

"Igneel!" His mother shouted. Natsu collapsed in his father's arms, finally done with the shocks. Natsu was knocked unconscious from the pain.

"Natsu, my baby! Igneel!" His mother demanded. Igneel only stared at his son, wondering what he had done to deserve this, why his son deserved this.

"Igneel!" Grandine wept. Soldiers kicked the door down, armed with multiple weapons, suited with black, heavy armor. Grandine screamed, sitting on the ground with her son and her husband. The soldiers circled around them, guns aiming at their heads.

Igneel jumped up and subconsciously put his arms up to protect his family.

"Igneel Dragneel. Age 46, assigned to a family unit for 27 years, married, has one male child, occupies house number 269184." The Leader who had just spoken turned to Grandine, making her flinch.

"Grandine Dragneel. Age 43, assigned to family unit for 27 years, married to Igneel Dragneel, has one male child, occupies house number 269184 with Igneel Dragneel." The Leader squatted down to Natsu, causing Igneel to growl and slide in front of his only son. Igneel, having done this, fell to the ground, shocks flowing through his body.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Grandine screamed. Igneel groaned, rubbing his head. Grandine was insistent to stay with Natsu, but was desperately worried for Igneel.

"Natsu Dragneel. Age 17, assigned to family unit for 16 years, not marriageable age yet, no children, occupies house number 269184. Unauthorized relationship with Lucille Heartfilia." The Leader rose up from his position and brought out a special spray that the citizens never saw. The spray was only used in severe cases, never to be used unless there was no other way.

"You do not remember the past four years. Lucille Heartfilia is no one. You go to Academy with Lisanna Strauss, your friend since grade one, and you are considering establishing a family unit with Miss Strauss." He droned to the unconscious Natsu. Igneel and Grandine stood up together, expressionless, listening to their new memories.

"Lisanna Strauss has been acquainted with you, and you both approve of her. Grandine and Igneel Dragneel, you want your son to be placed in the same family unit as Miss Strauss, for you are great friends with the Strauss family." The man continued on, going into detail of how they live their life.

"You will remember none of this when you come to consciousness, understood?" The two who were blinking nodded monotonously, their eyes glassy.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lisanna greeted Natsu happily, and he grinned, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled up to him, looking up to him with sparkling blue eyes.

"So we've been together for three months and I was wondering..." Lisanna suggested, a slight blush on her cheeks. Natsu's grin faltered slightly but he quickly smiled wider, not wanting to bother her.

"That's great, Lisanna." Natsu muttered, pulling away, only for the girl to continue to snuggle to him. He chuckled, not able to resist the cute girl.

"So where are we going again?" Lisanna asked quietly. Natsu held up his basket, rattling it gently so it didn't mess up the contents.

"Picnic at the park." He informed. She smiled widely up at him, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Natsu felt uncomfortable, something buzzing in his mind to tell him to stop. He coughed fakely, shaking her off of him. She looked up to him curiously, wondering what was wrong.

"You okay?" She asked him in worry. No one had gotten sick in a long time, sicknesses long extinct.

"Ah yeah, of course." He silently cursed himself. He looked around, wondering why his walking was becoming sluggish. He felt rocks drop in his stomach, the world slowing down around him.

"_Natsu!"_

He whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. Who was that? Why would anyone yell?

He blinked, feeling a headache coming on. Headache? What was going on?

_"I love you so much, and I...I wanna run away with you."_

He turned in a full circle, where was this voice coming from? Why was his chest starting to hurt and his heart starting to pound?

"_Natsu! Natsu!-"_

"Natsu? Natsu!" The pink haired male jumped, the hand waving in front of his eyes slowly falling to the white haired girl's side. His black orbs widened and he felt a lump forming in his throat, sweat beading down his neck.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lisanna questioned, feeling uneasy.

"I...I just feel," Natsu shook his head, confused by this feeling. "I feel...my heart is beating faster and my...my thoughts are all jumbled...I have lumps in my throat and-and-"

Lisanna chuckled lightly, reaching up and brushing some of his pink locks away from his face.

"You're not sick at all. You're in love. Don't worry, Natsu, I'm in love with you, too!" She stood on her tippy toes, pecking his lips. Natsu wasn't too certain that that was the answer, but went along with it for his girlfriend's sake.

_"Natsu, let's go, right now. We can make it." _

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Lisanna said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. No one skipped, ever.

"Yeah, bye." Natsu waved as the snow haired girl walked away. He stared after her for a minute before sighing loudly, sitting down on a nearby park bench. He put his head in his hands, feeling frustration churn in his stomach.

"I'm missing something." He grumbled to himself, searching his mind. He was missing an important key, and he couldn't seem to remember what.

"L...L? L what?" He huffed, throwing his head back. He stared up at the constellations, knowing the sky was somehow connected to the lost memory.

"L..? Ah, screw it." He gave up, standing up. He shoved his hands into his pockets, beginning his trek home. Kicking a stone, he entertained himself on the walk. The pink haired boy kicked it, only for it to come up short. He turned his head in confusion, walking over to the stone.

His eyes widened at what he had found, his hands coming out of his pockets as he crouched down.

There was a girl lying on the ground, her hair in messy, dirty tangles.

"What the hell...?" He whispered to himself, scooping her gently into his arms. He tried hurrying home, but he wouldn't dare run.

He opened the door quietly, praying his parents were asleep. Granted his wish, he ran up the stairs and into his room. The girl stirred in his arms, shooting alarms up his spine.

"Mm?" She muttered in her sleep. Natsu laid her down on the bed, walking to his bathroom to get his first aid kit. He came back in, only to see the girl sitting up on his bed, holding her head.

"What happ-...ened." Her oak colored eyes widened drastically, confusing him. Tears started brimming in her brown orbs and he walked to her side, crouching so they were on the same level.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Natsu?" She let out a shaky sob, seemingly crumpling into herself. A pang of recognition shot through him, giving him a tingling feeling.

"Nat...su!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He fell onto his bum in shock, his arms staying rigidly by his sides.

"Oh god...oh god!" She wept into his shoulder, pulling back to stare at him. He gulped when he realized where her gaze was directed. _My lips..._

She lowered her head, capturing his lips. Shocks shot through Natsu's whole being, telling him to stop.

But a small, miniscule voice in the corner of his head told him that it was...right.

So he followed the voice, wrapping his arms back around her as she proceeded to kiss him fervently. She pulled away after awhile, her forehead pressed to his as she cried quietly.

"I missed you so much Natsu." She whispered hoarsely, trembling slightly. Natsu rubbed a hand up and down her arm, trying to comfort the crying blonde.

"Hey it's okay...it's okay. How about we get you fixed up?" He asked her softly, and the girl nodded numbly in response. He had no idea who she was, but he was beginning to think she was very important.

"I'll go...take a shower." She mumbled, standing up and off of him. He blushed slightly, realizing their position. She walked over to one of his dressers and opened it, confusing him slightly.

"I haven't been here...in awhile.." She whispered to herself, taking out some of her clothes. Natsu's eyes widened-why were woman's clothes in his dresser?

She walked to his added on bathroom, turning to him with innocent eyes. "Don't peek but...don't go." She pled. Natsu found himself nodding, agreeing with the girl's request.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the bathroom in a simple outfit, her wet hair falling onto her shoulders, creating wet spots on her clothes.

"Natsu..." She whispered, a smile flickering onto her lips as her heart beat erratically. Said boy pressed himself onto the opposite wall, feeling like he should stop whatever was going on before something bad happened.

"You should g-go now..." He stuttered, not wanting the blonde to leave him. For reasons unknown, he found himself needing her more than anything.

Who was this girl and how was she messing with his head?

"N-Natsu! I-I just got here-"

"Leave!" He pointed towards the door, looking away so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. She sucked her breath, tears brimming her eyes. She whipped her tears away with her sleeve as she ran through the door. When the door slammed behind the fleeing girl, Natsu ran to the door, fists resting on the door that the blonde had touched.

What hurt him most was he didn't even know her name. She had walked into his life easily, and out the same way.

_I-I don't know how long I'd be able to control myself..._ He thought to himself as he slid down on the door, falling to his knees.

* * *

"Natsu!" The pink haired boy opened his eyes, not finding the mysterious girl but his father about to knock on his door. Natsu had dreamed of the weird blonde girl.

"Yes?" Natsu asked, monotone. His father looked at him with kind, understanding eyes.

"Dinner's ready. Lisanna will be joining us." Natsu suppressed a groan, laying on his bed. Natsu's father gave him a look of puzzlement.

"Are you disappointed that Lisanna will be joining us?" Natsu shook his head, waving his hands in front of him.

"O-Of course not! I-I...um...just remembered some homework I forgot." Natsu's father nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, okay. Just be down shortly." Natsu nodded, closing his door once his father had gone down the hallway.

Natsu rubbed his face, sliding his hands down his cheeks in exasperation. He sighed, wondering why this girl was imprinted on his heart and not Lisanna.

He made himself get up from his bed and walk out the door, towards the girl he was going to be matched with for the rest of his life.

_Tap tap._

Natsu jolted, turning around to see where the noise had came from.

_Tap tap._

His eyes landed on the window, and to his horror he saw the blonde haired girl standing outside of his rainy window.

"What the hell?" He muttered under his breath, rushing to the window. He quickly opened it, helping the soggy girl inside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously, the blonde panting in response.

"I love you, Natsu Dragneel." She said breathlessly, still panting harshly.

"This is stupid, get out before I-" She lurched forward, attacking his lips with her own. It amazed him by how soft and warm they were, despite the girl being out in the rain.

"And there's no way in hell I'm losing you." She growled, the determination in her eyes baffling him.

His voice caught in his throat. He didn't know how to respond, and his girlfriend was bound to come at any second.

"You have to g-"

"What'd they do to you? Huh? Natsu it's _me!_ Lucy Heartfilia! _Your _Lucy!" Lucy whispered against his lips desperately, softly pressing them against his once more. He groaned, not understanding his feelings.

"_You do not remember the past four years. Lucille Heartfilia is no one."_

"...Lucy?" Natsu shook his head in resistance, refusing to give his memories up.

"Natsu it's me! It's your Lucy." She whispered, her lip trembling as she held in her tears. "I got out, I ran away to meet you. I love you." She mumbled, squeezing his tricep in hope he'd remember her.

Something in his mind clicked and thoughts rushed to his head, overwhelming him. She cradled his head and rubbed his hair softly, helping him greatly.

"Lucy!" He picked his head back up, his obsidian eyes widening in surprise. The blonde smiled shakily and he felt a tear fall down his face as he nearly toppled them over, holding her as close as possible.

"I love you Lucy. I love you so much." He whispered as he held her, burying his face into her chest.

* * *

Two hours away from the Family Unit Ceremony, where young citizens will be assigned to another family unit, away from their families. And for some reason, he and his family knew that he was going to be assigned with Lisanna.

But he wanted to be with Lucy Heartfilia, the girl of his dreams, not Lisanna Strauss, the girl that will be chosen by the Officials.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Natsu clapped as he saw his friend walk up to the stadium, smiling with genuine happiness. The audience cheered as his profile showed up on the screen.

"Gray Fullbuster, you will be assigned to a family unit with..." The girl he was being matched with showed up on the screen, for the announcer did not know who it was.

"Juvia Lockser." The audience clapped formally as Gray's smile fell from his face. Juvia's eyes turned to hearts as Gray took her arm in his, walking to the Key Room, where they are assigned a house number, and the required amount of children.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel waved to the crowd, but it looked forced. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he waited for the announcer to carry on.

"Gajeel Redfox, you will be assigned to a family unit with..."

"Levy McGarden." Levy smiled shyly, crossing her tiny arm with his. Natsu couldn't believe it, but he thought he actually saw Gajeel look happy for once.

_At least he'll be happy._ Natsu thought.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu's heart was beating faster and faster as more eyes fell onto him. He felt a hot blush coax his cheeks, burning with so much attention.

Natsu reached the stadium, the announcer looking happy with himself. Like he was happy assigning people their mates for life. Natsu looked at the ground for a second to collect his feelings. He put a fake smile on his face, hoping it was enough to fool the crowd.

"Natsu Dragneel, you will be assigned to a family unit with..." His heart pounded as the screen loaded, deciding which female will be with him for life. He was praying to himself that Lucy's face would show up on the screen.

"Lisanna Strauss."

His heart dropped to his feet.

Lisanna walked up, smiling grandly. He spotted his parents, smiling and tearing up with joy that his son was paired with Lisanna. Lisanna wrapped her arm in his and began walking to the Key Room. Natsu didn't move, didn't blink.

"Natsu.." Lisanna whispered, nodding her head towards the room. "Let's go." She tugged on his arm, trying to get him to move. Natsu looked at the crowd, seeing confusion and worry flare through the audience.

"No." Lisanna gasped and pulled on his arm.

"Natsu. Let's. Go." Lisanna persisted.

"No." He repeated. Lisanna looked heartbroken.

"Why not? Please, you're embarrassing us." Natsu looked at the crowd once again, the murmurs rising in volume.

"Because I don't love you. I'm not being assigned with you when I'm in love with someone else." Natsu yanked his arm away from her, running down the steps to where Lucy told him to meet her, for their escape together.

Multiple hands and shouts tried to stop the resisting boy, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen. He ran down to the basement, under the steps.

"Lucy!" He said. She smiled up at him, but her smile fell from her face when she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong-"

"Lucy, we have to go. Right. Now." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands, raising her up from her spot under some boxes. He opened the window, making a cup with his hand for Lucy to step on, to get through the window. Lucy got the message and she placed her foot in his hand, pushing herself upward, out the window.

"Come on!" She hissed, her hands dangling over to help him up. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but grin to himself, heaving himself out the window with Lucy's help.

They shared a look and smiled as they ran, never letting the other go.

* * *

**I was gonna put an alternating ending where they were captured and Lucy was speared but...I don't wanna be too cruel c:**

**BTW, DeliciouslyAddicted practically wrote this as I tried to put a balloon around my tongue. I failed. c:**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
